


do we simply stare at what is horrible and forgive it?

by dykeula



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Good omens but with lesbians, Pre-Femslash, that's it that's the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeula/pseuds/dykeula
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley aren't the only hell and heaven gay duo.





	do we simply stare at what is horrible and forgive it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to a grand, sweeping thing spanning centuries and then. Writer's block happened. And also heat waves and now I'm uhhh.... unmotivated, to say the least. Thought I'd post this anyway, mayhaps some time I'll find the energy to write a second installation for this. As it is, just think of these two (AnnaxRuby, my babies) kinda living in the same universe as Crowley and Aziraphale but not really interacting with them.  
> If the title for this fanfiction seems poetic/familiar to you, then donate to Richard Siken's heart attack fund: https://www.gofundme.com/f/sikenstrokerecovery

They start, as all things do, on a battlefield.

Not her first, but her first on earth, her Father‘s new strange invention, not yet as densely populated as it was supposed to be. The planet is beautiful, vast and strange. She had first seen it from afar, and the diverse colours of green, blue and yellow were nearly too much for her. For a few centuries, all her job had been was to simply watch and observe. Watch and observe. There is quite a lot to observe.

But not today. Today, they‘d handed her her sword without a word and had directed her towards a supposedly demon infected city, her soldiers right behind her. The battlefield is a beautiful thing, hundreds of angels lighting up meters and meters of sand. She often forgets herself midst the dance of her sword.

She doesn‘t understand why, and if you were to ask her afterwords it would be fruitless, but _something_ draws her towards a certain alley. The cement is plastered with blood and other things. And there, in the far corner, a figure.

„ **HUMAN** ,“ her voice travels down the alley, booming and loud. She hasn‘t quite figured out human vocal chords yet. This entire body feels strange to her, like it‘s constantly slipping out of her grip. The human flinches, back black and dirtied, so she raises her flaming, blood drenched sword in the air soothingly. A universal symbol of peace. „ **DO NOT BE AFRAID.** “ For some reason, this body is showing signs of nervousness. Strange.

She realizes her mistake after the figure turns, arms wrapped around her shoulders in an attempt to apparently keep the lovely, squishy necklaces her Father calls ‚intestines‘ inside. That‘s perfectly normal. What‘s not are those _eyes_ , red and looming. Oh. Not a human, then. Oh, well. Maybe it _should_ go back to being afraid.

„Foul fiend,“ she says, tilting her head in greeting. Manners are important in any scenario. She is still holding her sword, sizzling the blood droplets from the tilt into the air. She‘s never been in such close proximity with a demon before. The thought excites her, makes her giddy. „How do you do?“ Is that what humans say? She has no idea.

„Your one eyeball is bleeding,“ the demon says, sniffling and holding its head up high in... boredom? She doesn‘t know. „Actually, your _eye_ is seeping out. Might want to get that looked at. It‘s the fifth one on the right.“ She touches her body‘s eyes, and when she feels nothing, she touches her _other_ body. Her real form. It takes a while for her to count her frankly expressive array of eyeballs on her, and even then it seems fine. The demon shakes its head. „No, _my_ right side, fuck‘s sake. To your left. Next to your hawk‘s wings.“ _Oh._ There it is. All warm and squishy. When‘d that happen? Anyways, nice of the demon to let her know.

She bows her head, her human one. „ **THANK YOU.** “ Her voice vibrates, loud laughter midst the sounds of battle behind her. „ **I MUST NOT HAVE PAID ATTENTION.** “

„Yeah, you lot tend to not do that, huh. Runs in the family.“ She doesn‘t know what the demon means by that, so she doesn‘t answer. „And another thing, do you _have_ to scream like that? You want my particles to explode or summat?“ She looks at it in confusion, tilting her head. No enemy had ever complained before.

„ **I DO NOT-** “

„No, course you don‘t.“ The demon huffs, momentarily preoccupied with reassembling its intestines. Blood squishes out and flows over its fingers. „Look, just speak in your _human_ voice, okay? It‘s not that hard. Turn down the volume.“

She coughs, trying to follow its advice. Her human voice had never been of use before. Certainly not during battle, or among her brethren. „ **YOU-** “ She clears her throat. „You are losing one of your beads,“ she says, pointing towards its open stomach.

„My _bees?!_ “ It asks bewildered, looking down. „Oh. You mean my gut? Thanks, might need tha-“ It looks up again, suddenly panicked. „I mean, mind your damn _business!“_

She doesn‘t know what business transaction they are talking about, but she apologizes nonetheless. „Apologies. I meant you no disrespect. You are the first demon I have talked to.“

„Because you tend to kill them first?“  
„Yes.“

The demon raises its shoulders in a strange way. „Ehhh, I get it. You didn‘t miss much. Most of us tend to be awfully annoying and slimy. I‘ll have you know I‘m the world‘s very first _intellectual_ demon!“

She has no idea what this strange, strange creature with is piercing red eyes and black mane is talking about. If she squints, she can just about make out its true form, too, trying to spot any evidence of _intellect_. Her soldiers must be wondering where she is by now, but this entire scene is far too... intellectual to turn her back on. In an effort to lead the conversation, she raises her head high and exclaims: „Greetings. My name is

> ---  
>   
> ---  
>   
> ---  
>   
> ---  
>   
> “

The demon covers its ears. „Fuckin‘ _hell!_ What the fuck was that?!“ It says, annoyed. „You want to shatter my ear drums or what?! I mean, that was _awful._ “

She blinks, suddenly confused and... hurt? Maybe. „That was my name.“

„Yeah, no offense, but your name _sucks_. Truly horrendous. I‘d suggest changing it.“ There is an explosion behind them, she barely flinches while the demon in front of her convulses as if hit. „ _Shit._ You wouldn‘t mind showing me the way out of here, would you?“ It asks, hopeful and panicked, draping a cloak onto its bruised and bloody form.

„I... I...“ For the first time, the angel is at a loss for words. Something inside her, sitting in her gut necklace, is pulling her away from her duty. „I am meant to smite you, actually. I think...“

The demon huffs, raising its bushy brown eyebrows and swaying from side to side. „You _think?_ Don‘t you think that‘s a little bit.... _ambiguous_ to justify smiting me?“ It starts walking closer towards her, looking from her to her still very much aflame sword. „I mean, aren‘t you folk meant to be forgiving and all that?“

„Not really.“

„Yeah... Not really.“ The demon bites on its lips. For some reason, the movement strikes an interest in her. When she is home, maybe she will try experimenting it for herself. „Pity. Here I was getting excited for our second meeting. Wanted to tell you my super secret name and all.“

Oh. _Oh._ „Maybe...“ The angel suddenly doesn‘t know what to do with her hands, palms sweaty. „Maybe... it‘s worth investigating further? Study my enemy?“ What in the Almighty‘s name is she _saying?_ Is she really about to disobey her orders? But on the other hand... what were those again? ‚Exterminate demons‘? Surely they hadn‘t meant _all_ of them. Especially not the _intellectual_ ones.

The demon looks at her, really looks at her, 23 eyes and all, and smiles, giddy. The gesture is warming and yet puzzling. „Yes! Yes. That! Exactly what you just said, that‘s exactly what I‘m saying. After all, we still got lots and lots of eons to go, the Apocalypse isn‘t scheduled for what? A few millennia? So, what‘s the harm in just... pointing me in the right direction? Dare I say, it‘s quite pious of you. Real holy.“

The angel blinks. She objectively knows that she is just that, sacred, but no one had ever outright _told_ her that before. The compliment feels like too much and too little, all at once. „It is... I mean, the exit is there. To your left. Away from the battle.“ There is a sharp outcry behind them. Her side is winning, it seems. „I don‘t... know the next city, unfortunately.“

The demon makes a wavy hand gesture and looks towards where she had directed it. „That‘s fine. I know my way around. I‘m quite sneaky. Anyways, thank you.“ It looks towards her again, her in her real form and it in its own peculiar monstrosity. Both its human disguise and its real, rotten face smiles up warmly at her. The angel can‘t decide what she thinks about that. „My very own guardian angel, huh? Who‘d have thought?“

„I‘m not-“

The demon is already turning away from her, despite her verbal protests. „Let‘s hope we meet again before either of our human shells decay _too_ much. I like yours.“ A voice in her head is yelling ‚WHAT IS HAPPENING‘ quite loudly. It is getting harder to hear anything else. „See ya, guardian angel!“ Her new strange companion exclaims, already half jogging away from the war zone.

„TECHNICALLY, THAT IS NOT MY OFFICIAL PROFESSION!“, she yells after. It‘s not. The official term is Protestas, God‘s most brutal instruments. Ruthless destroyers of worlds. For some reason, she doesn‘t think a lowly demon cares very much about her vocational standing.

If this were a different story, this would be the end. But it‘s not even the beginning, not truly.


End file.
